The Crossover II
by Xeodis Films
Summary: Taking place only 6 months after the final chapter of the first Crossover. Jeremy, Megan, Alex, and Justin must now face an ultimate evil.
1. Chapter 1: The New Mission

**A/N:**

**The Crossover ended in September 2010 with Chapter 75 and it's been over a year.**

**But this story begins half a year later after Chapter 75.**

**The Crossover II**

**Chapter 1**

_"Hello. I am Merlin. I am going to explain some stuff that's been going on for the past six months._

_Alex has been living on Waverly Place with Justin._

_Jeremy has been with me._

_No one knows what happended to Megan."_

**Six Months Later**

**Waverly Place**

Justin was watching TV then he flipped on fuse and saw that Big Time Rush's Music Siunds Better With U music video was on he called Alex down to watch it.

Alex came downstairs and said "What Justin?" Justin said "Look Big Time Rush." Alex said "Epic." Alex started crying because of the lyrics part

"I used to think that love was something fools because all I knew was heartbreak. Whoa I couldn't help myself let this heart go through Hell there's only so much a heart can take"

Alex hit mute. Justin said "Alex. What the-" he looked at Alex's face. Justin said "Oh I'm sorry." Alex said "It's ok. But I miss him." Justin said "Yeah. I miss Megan." Alex said "Really?" Justin said "Yeah I even miss Juilet." Alex leaned on his shoulder and said "Promise me something?" Justin said "What?" Alex said "Promise me we will find them?" Justin got up and said "Alex. You have to face the goddamn facts they are gone."

Alex said "I can feel that Jeremy is still alive same with Megan." Justin said "Look. Megan and Jeremy went back home." Alex said "You don't miss them at all." Then Professor Crumbs appeared in the room and said "Hello." Justin said "Professor Crumbs." Professor Crumbs said "Look you two remember how you had your wizard compition." Justin said "Yeah and now we have powers back into half, because Max died." Professor Crumbs said "Max didn't die." then Max appeared and said "Hey guys." Alex said "But you got stabbed." Max said "I know but then Professor Crumbs brought me and trained me."

Justin said "Wait Professor Crumbs why are you here?"

Professor Crumbs said 'I've got bad news."

Alex said "What?"  
>Professor Crumbs said "The Angels of Darkness are active." Justin said "No way but they come every 100 years." Max said "REally?"<p>

Profeesor Crumbs said "Yes and this time there is the evil ruler named Gorog and he is so powerfull even more powerfull then me.

Justin said "Really?" Crumbs said "Yes."

Alex said "You need reinforcements." Max said "Yeah I'm pretty sure Jeremy and Megan could help?"  
>Justin said "Crumbs you didn't tell Max that Jeremy and Megan aren't around."<p>

Crumbs said "No because I didn't think that Gorog was going to get this powerfull it will take forever to destroy without the help of Merlin The Wizard."

Justin said "Oh yes we have to find Merlin." Crumbs said "Go to his roundtable then bring him back to Wiztech so we can talk over the plan."

**Chapter 2 Next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremy Returns

**A/N:**

**Hey readers.**

**I am sorry that I have to work on The Crossover II right now, because I'm still writing the Outline with American Horror Story: Tate.**

**Chapter 2 of Tate is on the way.**

**So here we go with Chapter 2 of The Crossover II**

**Chapter 2**

**Forest**

Justin, Max,and Alex arrived in the forest and Alex said "I hope we can find Merlin." Justin said "Look Alex I'm not sure if Merlin wanted us to visit." Max said "Look guys no matter what happens at least Adam and Shane are dead?"

Justin said "Wait. Max how the hell do you know about Adam and Shane?" Alex said "Justin remember he was with Professor Crumbs." Max said "Yeah and besides Professor Crumbs told that they were around." Justin said "How did Professor Crumbs know about them?" Alex said "Justin. Professor Crumbs knows everything."

Justin said "Ok."

**Merlin's Table**

Merlin was sitting at his table and he looked up and said "You're back." then a voice said "Sorry I'm late getting back from the Dark Castle." Merlin said "It's ok Jeremy." Jeremy said "Thanks." Merlin said "Any leads on where Megan is?" Jeremy said "No. I can't find any." Merlin said "Yeah. Well I have something to tell you." Jeremy said "What is it?" Merlin said "A group of wizards are coming here to look for you." Jeremy said "Tell them I left." Merlin said "Why? We need all the help we get because of Darkness." Jeremy said "Yeah I know." Merlin said "If you don't want them to know that you're here then why are they coming here?" Jeremy said "I'm not sure."

Justin, Alex,and Max arrived at Merlin's Table and saw Merlin and Jeremy.

Alex ran to Jeremy and hugged him. Alex slapped Jeremy and said "WHAT THE HELL? JEREMY WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

Jeremy said "I'm sorry."

Merlin said "Max. Or should I say Gorog." Justin said "No. Max is not Gorog." Max held up his hand and a purple like beam came out and Max turned into an old man and had black wings.

Justin said "You're Gorog." Gorog said "YES!" Alex said "Then who's Professor Crumbs?" Gorog said "My friend. Darkness." Merlin said "No." Gorog said "Yes and I brought back Nox Decious as well." Merlin said "Come on you asshole." Jeremy pulled out his hilt which lit up to be a beam sword and held it to Gorog's neck.

Gorog said "Come on Jeremy why don't you join me?" Jeremy said "Never." then he turned off the beam sword.

Gorog said "Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Jeremy said "Yes." Gorog said "Even if it means saving Megan. And all you have to do is destroy your wizard wand."

Jeremy pulled out his wand. Alex said "Jeremy. What are you doing?" Jeremy said "I'm joining the darkside." Jeremy then used his wand on Merlin and killed him.

Jeremy then broke his wand and dark angel wings and went to stand next to Gorog.

Gorog said "Turn on your beam sword." Jeremy pulled out his beam sword and turned it on and saw a black and purple blade.

Gorog said "Kill them." Jeremy said "Not now ok." Gorog said "Fine. Let's go." Gorog and Jeremy went through a portal.

**Chapter 3 Next**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone

**Chapter 3**

**Merlin's Table**

Justin said "Damn it. Jeremy turned on us." Merlin said "No he didn't really he only did it because Megan has been missing for the past six months."

Alex said "What do you mean she was with us six months ago." Merlin said "Yes, but her and Jeremy seperated after they came here to see me, but you see Megan went on the quest to find the stone of dreams." Justin said "Why do you need the stone of dreams?"

Merlin said "It's the stone I created so that I could wish away Darkness and Nox Decious. Sadly it's power only destroyed Darkness."

Alex said "We must find the stone of dreams." Merlin said "No. It can't be found." Justin said "Why?"

Merlin said "It's been destroyed by Gorog." Alex said "We must stop Gorog."

**Wiz Tech**

Jeremy and Gorog arrived at Wiz Tech and went into Professor Crumbs's office and Crumbs turned into Darkness and said "Well it seems you got Jeremy on your side."

Gorog said "Yeah." Jeremy said "Now where is Megan?" Darkness said "Well I sent her to a cell." Jeremy said "You let her go now." Gorog pulled out his sword and tried to stab Jeremy then Jeremy pulled out his beam sword and blocked Gorog's attack.

**Chapter 4 Next**


	4. Chapter 4: Nox Decious

**A/N:**

**Before we get to Chapter 4. I am letting you know that Chapter 2 of Tate will come out before the holidays.**

**Chapter 4**

**Wiz Tech**

Gorog said "Well. Jeremy it looks like that you're going to die." Jeremy was still bleeding from the mouth and he said "Look you fucking bitch."

Gorog kicked Jeremy in the chest then Darkness pulled out his sword and stabbed Jeremy then Jeremy died.

Darkness said "Yeah. The joy of murder it's so epic."

**Merlin's Table**

Merlin said "Oh no." Alex said "What?" Merlin said "Jeremy was just killed." Alex started to cry and said "What do you mean?" Justin said "He's dead Alex."

Alex ran into the forest.

Justin said "Alex." Merlin said "Justin go find her because I feel Nox Decious near." Justin ran after Alex.

**Forest**

Alex went to lean against a tree.

Ropes wrapped around her and she struggled to get free.

Nox Decious appeared out of nowhere and said "Hey Alex."

Alex said "Who are you?" still struggling

Nox Decious said "Someone Jeremy sent to find you. Also don't struggle against those ropes you'll be cut in half."

Alex said "Jeremy sent you? But he died."

Nox Decious said "No he didn't he sent me to find you."

Alex said "But he turned into an Angel of Darkness."

Nox Decious said "Yes but only to find Megan which he did and they are back at Waverly Place."

Alex said "Ok I believe you. Please untie me and take me there."

Nox Decious untied Alex and took her through a portal.

**Chapter 5 Next.**

**Also I know the chapters are not named in the document but are on fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

**A/N:  
>Well here it is Chapter 5 of The Crossover II<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Wiz Tech**

Alex and Decious arrived at Wiz Tech.

Alex said "Alright where is Jeremy?"

Decious said "Well."

Alex pulled out her wand and said "Where's Jeremy?"

Decious knocked her out.

**Merlin's Table**

Justin returned to Merlin and said "I can't find Alex anywhere."

Merlin said "That's because Decious has her."

Justin said "Where did he take her?"

Merlin said "Wiz Tech, but don't go there he'll just capture you too."

Justin said "She's my sister I can't just fucking leave her there."

Merlin said "Justin. I know Decious really well he will hold her hostage but you must come up with a plan to save her."

**Wiz Tech**

Alex woke up in Professor Crumbs's office only find out that she's been tied to a chair she struggles to get free

Decious comes in the room and says "I told you not to struggle back in the forest."

Alex said "Untie me."

Decious said "No way."

Alex said "Where's Jeremy?"

Gorog and Darkness walked in and said "He's dead."

Alex said "Can you two untie me?"

Gorog said "You're stupid Alex I'm Gorog I don't untie my hostages."

Darkness pulled out his beam sword and turned it on and said "Look this is a blade that can kill you."

Alex said "Well I thought it would just tickle me."

Gorog took out the duct tape out of the desk and tapped Alex's mouth shut.

Alex muffled screamed.

Gorog said "Ok Decious do the spell."

Alex started to struggle free.

Decious said some werid words

Then Jeremy appeared in the room

Alex tried to say something but the gag kept her from talking

Jeremy said "Alex."

Gorog punched him in the chest.

Jeremy fell to the ground

Decious removed the gag.

Alex said "Jeremy!"

Jeremy got up.

Darkness said "Hey. Jeremy."

Decious started untying Alex's ropes.

Alex got off the chair and attacked Darkness from behind.

Gorog grabbed her and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

Jeremy said "Let her go."

Darkness picked up Jeremy and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Jeremy and Alex were then gagged and put in a portal to be sent to Merlin.

**Merlin's Table**

A portal appeared and Alex and Jeremy came out gagged and handcuffed.

Justin took the gags and handcuffs off.

Alex said "Justin."

She hugged him.

Merlin said "Did you find Megan?"

Jeremy said "No. But I need a new wand."

Merlin said "Ok but you also know your still an angel of darkness."

Jeremy said "I don't give a shit."

Alex said "Justin. I'm sorry that I left."

Justin said "It's ok."

**Chapter 6 is next.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Chapter Begins

**Chapter 6**

**Merlin's Table**

Jeremy said "Merlin. I thought I killed you."

Merlin said "No you destroyed a clone of me."

Merlin said "Remember Jeremy what I told you two weeks ago."

_Merlin said "Jeremy." Jeremy said "Yes Merlin." Merlin said "You want to know everything don't you." Jeremy said "Yes."_

_Merlin said "I can only tell you what you need to know."_

_Jeremy said "Ok."_

_Merlin said "Jeremy. My brother Nox Decious has been resurrected but I don't know who did yet."_

_Jeremy said "Merlin."_

Jeremy said "Oh yeah now I remember that because after that I went looking for Megan."

Merlin said "Who we need to find."

Jeremy said "Yes. Only if she didn't leave us."

_"Megan where are you going?" said Jeremy_

_"Jeremy I have to leave. I can't stay here." said Megan then she ran off._

Jeremy said "Damn it. I should've chased after her."

Justin said "Jeremy don't beat yourself up."

Alex said "Yeah."

Jeremy said "You guys are right. Will you guys help me find her?"

Justin said "Yes."

Alex said "Yes."

Merlin said "Good. Now I'll be over there."

Jeremy said "Now look I don't know where she is but I'm glad you guys can help me."

Justin said "You know it."

**Wiz Tech**

Gorog was writing something then Decious said "Master can't we just go kill Jeremy?"

Gorog said "No. Because Merlin is with them he'll just save him and besides soon Justin and Alex are going to face off against Max anyway."

Max walked in the room and said "Yes. Master Gorog."

Darkness said "Here Max."

Darkness handed him a blade and Max turned it on and it was purpleish black and he said "Fuck yeah."

**Now guess what readers of the first story know that Max was killed in Chapter 44 but guess he didn't die.**

**But we will save that for another chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Search for Megan Part I

**A/N:**

**This is a long chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**Merlin's Table**

Jeremy said "Merlin. Look we are going to look for Megan."  
>Merlin said "Ok good luck. Now remember I'm here if you need help."<p>

Justin said "Thanks Merlin."

Jeremy, Justin,and Alex went through a portal

**Wiz Tech**

Max said "Look. Master Gorog where are they?"

Gorog said "Well they are searching for Megan."

Max said "Well then I guess Shane and Adam didn't capture her?"

Darkness said "Those idiots are even lucky if they make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without ruining it."

Gorog said "They did capture her and put her in a sleep spell."

Max said "Epic."

Decious said "Look Max. I know you're new to this being evil and all but let me explain something to you."

Max said "Ok."

Decious said "The sleep spell could kill a person if they are under it for a year."

Max said "How long has it been since she was put under it?"

Darkness said "Well to our knowledge she's been under it for six months."

Max said "That's epic."

Gorog said "Now look Max we need you to become an angel of darkness."  
>Max said "Ok." he pulled out his wizard wand and broke it.<p>

Gorog said "Good job."

Max grew his wings.

**Forest**

Alex said "Why do we have to be in this goddamn forest?"

Justin said "We have to find Megan and this is where I guess she was last seen."

Jeremy said "I'm not sure."

Justin said "Well according to that missing persons sign she was seen last here."

Alex read the sign and said "Yeah it's her."

Jeremy said "Well that sucks. She's even on the missing persons list."

Alex said hugging Jeremy "We''l find her."

Justin said "We better because look." pointing to Decious.

Jeremy said "Decious."

Decious said "Hello."

Jeremy pulled out his new wand.

Decious said "Well."

Decious pulled out his blade.

Jeremy then pulled out his blade.

They started fighting then Jeremy stabbed Decious.

Decious faded away.

Justin said "Fuck."

**Wiz Tech**

Decious said "Well my clone was killed at the Forgotton Forest."

**The search for Megan continues on in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8: Search for Megan Part II

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated this story for a few days. But the last time was when Alex,Jeremy,and Justin went looking for Megan.**

**Chapter 8**

**Wiz Tech**

Max said "Darkness tell Gorog I'm leaving so I can kill Jeremy."

Darkness said "Have fun."

**Forest**

Justin,Alex,and Jeremy were walking then Max appeared in front of them blocking their path.

Jeremy said "What?"

Justin and Alex had shocked looks on their face.

Max said "Look Jeremy I want to fight you."

Jeremy said "Why?"

Max said "Ever since you came along my siblings started to forget about me and when I faked my death when Kal killed me I really went to work for Adam and Shane. When Juilet was captured by Shane I was there and well I found Gorog and I joined him and he made an Angel of Darkness so Jeremy you and I aren't so different after all."

Jeremy pulled out his blade and Max pulled out his they started fighting.

**Wiz Tech**

Gorog said "Darkness where's Max?"

Darkness said "He went to kill Jeremy."

Gorog said "You let him go look if he dies then the link between him and Megan will dislocate and that means Megan will wake up from her fucking coma where Adam and Shane have her at."

Darkness said "Shit I'll be back."

**Forest**

Jeremy and Max were still fighting then Jeremy pulled out his new wand and said the killing curse and Max fell on the ground.

Max said "Jeremy. Beware of Adam and Shane and Mason and Isabella." Max died for real this time.

Alex said "Damn you Jeremy why did you kill him?"

Jeremy said "I had to too."

Justin said "There was goddamn reason too he was still our brother even if he was evil."

Darkness showed up and said "That's right Justin let the anger consume you."

Justin pulled out his wizard wand and broke it and said "I'm no longer a wizard. I'm an Angel of Darkness."

Justin and Darkness stabbed Jeremy and took Alex away leaving behind was a map.

**Wiz Tech**

Justin and Darkness brought Alex in the office where she was then tied up with chains.

**Forest**

Jeremy was knocked out still he went into Limbo

_Jeremy was in Limbo._

_He saw Megan._

_Jeremy said "Megan."_

_Megan said "Hello."_

_Jeremy said "Am I dead?"_

_Megan said "Well you sort of are, but I won't let you die."_

_Jeremy said "Are you dead?"_

_Megan said "I'm kinda of dead. I was kidnapped by people in black but I'll tell you later when you rescue me, but right now you have to rescue Alex."_

_Jeremy said "How? I'm dying."_

_Megan handed him a ring._

_Jeremy said "This is a horcux."_

_Megan said "Yes. Voldemort is working with the people who kidnapped you must meet up with Harry Potter and his friends to help you ok before you rescue me ok?"_

_Jeremy said "Ok."_

Jeremy woke up and said "That's it. Alex must be rescued. I must rescue Megan. I must rescue Justin from the darkside and I have to kill Voldemort."

**Ok everyone thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Now the next chapter will be long and have dark content.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Task

**A/N:**

**DARK CONTENT**

**Chapter 9**

**Wiz Tech**

Alex was struggling to get free from the chains that bound her.

Gorog said "Stop it or they will rust even more."

Justin said "I think we should let her go."

Darkness said "Well Justin it seems that your heart is turning pure let me fix that for you."

Alex said "Justin don't let him."

Justin pulled out his blade and attacked Darkness.

Decious came up behind Justin and stabbed him.

Justin fell to the ground.

Alex broke the chains and picked up Justin's blade.

Max came up behind her and said "Put it down."

Alex looked behind herself and saw Max.

Alex dropped the blade.

Max said "Take her away."

Darkness said "Yes."

Darkness grabbed Alex and took her through a portal.

Jeremy arrived in the office.

Gorog said "Oh hi Jeremy. Darkness took Alex away now."

Jeremy pulled out his blade and it turned so black because of the ring he stabbed Gorog and Max.

Decious started to pull out his blade Jermey cut his head off.

Jeremy then tracked Alex's location.

**Locker Room**

Darkness took Alex into the locker room showers and put her against the wall.

Alex looked across from her and saw another girl.

Darkness then put shackles on Alex and taped her mouth shut.

Darkness left.

The other girl said to Alex "I know you can't answer me back but my name is Hermonie and I was captured by Death Eaters and taken here."

There was a noise outside the door.

Darkness came crashing through the door and he was stabbed by Jeremy.

Jeremy went to Alex and took the shackles off her and took the tape off her mouth.

Hermonie said "Hey why are you wearing that ring?"

Jeremy said "I have to destroy it."

Hermonie said "Please free me too. I can help you find Harry Potter."

Jeremy went over to Hermonie and took the chains off her feet and untied her hands.

Hermonie said "Thanks."

Jeremy said "Now tell me how did you get here?"

Hermonie said "Ok."

_I was walking with this girl who told me that her name was Megan._

_Me and her walked into the forest where Voldemort and his death eaters grabbed us._

_Two of them revealed their face and Megan said that the two death eaters were these teens Adam and Shane._

_They then tied her hands behind her back and took her away._

_I was chained to a tree._

_When Harry and Ron found me Voldemort told Harry and Ron to find all 3 horcuxes before they could save me._

_Voldemort then took me to that guy Darkness and he hid me here._

Jeremy said "Shit. Megan is my cousin and Adam and Shane are back fuck I thought they were dead but they have been death eaters this whole time."

Alex said "We need to find Harry and Ron."

Jeremy said "Yeah."

Hermonie said "Let's get moving."

Jeremy, Hermonie,and Alex went through a portal.

**Forest**

Harry and Ron were sitting by a fire.

Harry said "Goddamn those Death Eaters."

Ron said "Hey we will get Ginny and Neville back."

Harry said "I hope."

Hermonie, Jeremy,and Alex appeared.

Harry said "Hermonie."

Harry and Ron went to her and hugged her.

Harry said "Thank you."

Jeremy said "Here." throwing him the ring.

Harry said "Great."

Harry pulled out a ballisisk fang and destroyed the ring.

Ron said "Ok Hermonie we have a new task."

**Dark Castle**

Death Eaters brought in Ginny and Neville with their hands tied behind their backs.

Adam said "My lord we found these two trying to protect Harry Potter."

Voldemort said "Thanks Adam and Shane take them to Bellatrix."

Adam and Shane picked them back up.

**This ends Chapter 9 now Chapter 10 will be released hopefully soon. I'm very busy right now.**


	10. Chapter 10: New Secrets

**A/N:**

**In Chapter 9 I revealed some information, but in this Chapter all is revealed.**

**Chapter 10**

**Forest**

Gorog,Darkness,Justin,and Decious appeared in the forest with Max where Jeremy,Harry,Ron,Hermonie,and Alex.

Jeremy said "Why are you here?"

Justin said "I'm back with you guys."

Jeremy said "Cool."

Gorog said "Well I guess I should I reveal some information ok."

Jeremy said "Go for it."

_"As you know six months ago you thought you killed Adam and Shane._

_Well I found them and they became death eaters to help me come back to power so I could bring back Darkness and Decious._

_They did and they betrayed me by serving Voldemort or The Dark Lord._

_So they kidnapped Megan and now also Merlin knew about it and he was also working for me._

Jeremy said "No he wasn't."

Gorog said "Yes he is."

Jeremy pulled out his beam sword and started fighting Gorog.

Gorog said "Bad choice."

Gorog then turned off his blade and kicked Jeremy away.

Gorog said "Find. Carly,Sam,and Freddie they will tell all."

They then disappeared.

Alex said "We haven't seen them in over a year."

Jeremy said "Yeah. It makes me wonder how they connect to this. We must get to Seattle."

**Seattle**

Carly was planning the show with Sam and Freddie.

Then a vortex appeared.

Jeremy,Alex,and Justin came through.

Carly said "Who are you?"

Jeremy said "You don't remember us? We saved your lives."

Carly said "Alex. Jeremy. Justin."

Jeremy said "Yes."

**Sorry this is short. But I'm very busy planning out the rest of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hell on Earth

**It's been forever since my last chapter. Now I'm back with Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

**Seattle**

Jeremy said "Carly we are here, because we need information on why Merlin betrayed us."

Carly said "Oh."

Freddie said "I told you that they would be arriving."

Sam pulled out a gun.

Jeremy pulled out his beam sword.

Freddie said "Fine."

Carly said "Freddie. Gorog will kill us."

Jeremy said "I won't kill you unless it comes to that."

Sam said "Ok look Gorog gave us this plan to turn Merlin against you and helped him get Megan kidnapped."

Jeremy said "That fucker."

Justin said "We will save her."

Alex said "Do you know where she is?"

Carly said "Whereever Adam and Shane are."

Jeremy said "I know where let's go."

Jeremy, Alex, and Justin faded away.

**Dark Castle**

Jeremy, Alex, and Justin arrived at the Dark Castle.

Death Eaters started to fight them.

Voldemort said "Stop."

Jeremy said "Voldemort."

Gorog appeared.

Gorog said "Well there you are Jeremy."

Gorog had Megan.

Jeremy said "No."

Megan said "Jeremy run."

Gorog said "Shut up." then he threw her in the cornor.

Jeremy said "You bastard."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and used the killing curse on Jeremy.

Jeremy was then pushed against the wall.

Megan said "No!"

Alex started to cry.

Gorog said "Now come with me."

Voldemort said "Don't you think that they should be my captives."

Gorog said "Not really considering that Adam and Shane are really working for me."

Adam and Shane said "It's true."

Voldemort was then stabbed by Ganon.

Gorog said "Oh shit."

Then Gorog, Adam, and Shane faded away.

Alex said "Ganondorf."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12: Set The Air on Fire

**This chapter starts Part II of this story.**

**Also Part II brings an old enemy from the first crossover.**

**Chapter 12**

**Dark Castle**

Ganondorf said "I love being in this world."

Justin said "Why are you here?"

Ganondorf said "Well. I'm here to get an army to take out Gorog's."

Megan said "You bastard!"

Alex went over to Jeremy.

Jeremy said "I'm sorry."

He slipped away.

Ganondorf said "Oh what a shame."

Justin pulled out his knife and Megan's ropes from behind her back.

Megan got up and hugged Justin.

Ganondorf faded away.

Megan went to comfort Alex.

**Woods**

Ganondorf was pissed.

**Gorog's Base**

Gorog said "Damn it."

Adam said "Well. Gorog you still have us."

Gorog said "Yes, but I need Rosie back, but she's a guardian angel again. That bitch."

Adam said "We could get her back."

Gorog said "Go try."

Adam said "Let's go Shane."

**Dark Castle**

Alex was still crying.

Megan said "Alex. We will light a fire for his memory."

Justin said "Yeah."

Alex said "Ok."

Megan pulled out a lighter and burned Jeremy's body.

**Guardian Angel Base**

Rosie was outside.

Adam and Shane then grabbed and took her away.

**Woods**

Ganondorf was talking to someone.

The person said "I will get my revenge on them."

Ganondorf said "Of course. Kal."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Chapter 13: Wildfire

**LAST TIME ON THE CROSSOVER II**

Jeremy said "Carly we are here, because we need information on why Merlin betrayed us."

Carly said "Oh."

Freddie said "I told you that they would be arriving."

Sam pulled out a gun.

Jeremy pulled out his beam sword.

Freddie said "Fine."

Carly said "Freddie. Gorog will kill us."

Jeremy said "I won't kill you unless it comes to that."

Sam said "Ok look Gorog gave us this plan to turn Merlin against you and helped him get Megan kidnapped."

Jeremy said "That fucker."

Justin said "We will save her."

Alex said "Do you know where she is?"

Carly said "Whereever Adam and Shane are."

Jeremy said "I know where let's go."

Jeremy, Alex, and Justin faded away.

Jeremy, Alex, and Justin arrived at the Dark Castle.

Death Eaters started to fight them.

Voldemort said "Stop."

Jeremy said "Voldemort."

Gorog appeared.

Gorog said "Well there you are Jeremy."

Gorog had Megan.

Jeremy said "No."

Megan said "Jeremy run."

Gorog said "Shut up." then he threw her in the cornor.

Jeremy said "You bastard."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and used the killing curse on Jeremy.

Jeremy was then pushed against the wall.

Megan said "No!"

Alex started to cry.

Gorog said "Now come with me."

Voldemort said "Don't you think that they should be my captives."

Gorog said "Not really considering that Adam and Shane are really working for me."

Adam and Shane said "It's true."

Voldemort was then stabbed by Ganon.

Gorog said "Oh shit."

Then Gorog, Adam, and Shane faded away.

Alex said "Ganondorf."

Ganondorf said "I love being in this world."

Justin said "Why are you here?"

Ganondorf said "Well. I'm here to get an army to take out Gorog's."

Megan said "You bastard!"

Alex went over to Jeremy.

Jeremy said "I'm sorry."

He slipped away.

Ganondorf said "Oh what a shame."

Justin pulled out his knife and Megan's ropes from behind her back.

Megan got up and hugged Justin.

Ganondorf faded away.

Megan went to comfort Alex.

Ganondorf was pissed.

Gorog said "Damn it."

Adam said "Well. Gorog you still have us."

Gorog said "Yes, but I need Rosie back, but she's a guardian angel again. That bitch."

Adam said "We could get her back."

Gorog said "Go try."

Adam said "Let's go Shane."

Alex was still crying.

Megan said "Alex. We will light a fire for his memory."

Justin said "Yeah."

Alex said "Ok."

Megan pulled out a lighter and burned Jeremy's body.

Rosie was outside.

Adam and Shane then grabbed and took her away.

Ganondorf was talking to someone.

The person said "I will get my revenge on them."

Ganondorf said "Of course. Kal."

**AND NOW I GIVE YOU A LONG CHAPTER CALLED**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Gorog's Base**

Gorog was sitting on a rock when Adam and Shane brought Rosie.

Gorog said "Hi Rosie."

Rosie struggled to get free from the handcuffs.

Gorog said "Oh good job. Adam and Shane for getting her handcuffed."

Adam said "It wasn't hard to capture her."

Gorog said "I got another job for you two."

Adam said "What is it?"

Adam then put Rosie on the ground.

Shane duct taped Rosie's wings together so she couldn't fly.

Gorog said "Well I need Megan back as my prisoner, because I think we could get Ganon to kill her."

Adam said "Then why don't we just let her get killed by him on her army?"

Gorog said "Because she'll be tied down here, over her team she'll but free to use her powers."

Adam said "That's true."

Gorog said "Now be gone."

Adam left and Shane stayed.

Shane said "I want watch Rosie here. Because those handcuffs won't hold her forever."

Gorog said "Here some rope, make sure the knots will be tight, because angels can slip out of their bonds."

Rosie said "Master Gorog let me go."

Gorog said "You called me master."

Rosie said "Yes."

Gorog said "Ok."

Gorog took the rope before Shane could tie her up. Gorog also took the handcuffs off and ripped the duct tape off her wings.

Rosie said "Thank you master. I won't fail you."

Gorog said "You better not, because Ganon is here."

**Dark Castle**

Justin, Megan, and Alex were leaving the Dark Castle when Adam showed up.

Megan said "Why are you here?"

Adam said "To capture you."

Adam then ran next to her and pulled out his knife and held it to her throat.

Megan said "Hel-" Adam put his hand over her mouth.

Alex said "Let her go."

Justin said "Yeah she doesn't want to go with you and you know it."

Adam then went through a portal.

Justin said "Fuck we lost her."

**Woods**

Ganon was talking to Kal.

Kal said "You're other troops are ready. Do you want to see them?"

Ganon said "Of course."

**Gorog's Base**

Adam brought Megan back.

Gorog said "Hello."

Megan said "Gorog."

Gorog said "Adam take her away."

Rosie came up behind Gorog in her new clothes.

Gorog said "Great you got your new clothes."

Rosie's wings became black.

Adam was tying Megan to a tree.

Someone then came through a portal.

Megan said "Kal."

Kal said "Oh there you Megan."

Gorog said "Oh so it's Ganon's army coming to stop me."

Kal said "Well in a way yes. I'm here because Ganon wants Megan."

Gorog said "Ok. Take her."

Kal said "Thanks."

Kal cut Megan from the tree.

Kal then faded away with Megan.

Adam said "Why did you let him take our prisoner?"

Gorog said "Well we handing her over either way."

Shane said "Just to fuck with Justin and Alex."

Rosie said "Wait who are Justin and Alex?"

Gorog said "Just so dumbass wizards."

Rosie said "Oh."

Adam said "Yeah."

**Ganon's Base**

Kal brought Megan back.

**Dark Castle**

Justin and Alex were sitting on the floor.

Justin said "We have to save Megan."

Alex said "With who? I mean Jeremy's dead."

Someone said "No one said I was dead."

Alex said "Jeremy!"

Alex ran to hug him, but then got a shocked look on her face.

Alex was stabbed.

Justin said "What the Hell?"

Jeremy said "Ganon's changed me."

Justin said "Were you working Ganon the whole time?"

Jeremy said "Yes."

Alex said "You asshole."

Jeremy faded away.

Justin said "Damn it."

**Ganon's Base**

Jeremy appeared.

Ganon said "Now my army is complete."

Jeremy said "Yes."

Ganon said "Yeah. Jeremy, now we have Megan here, but she is detained. Just like you asked."

Jeremy said "Good."

Ganon said "Great."

Kal said "Look you two the army is prepaired."

Jeremy said "Ok. I'll be there soon. I'm going to check on Megan ok."

Ganon said "Ok."

Jeremy went to check on Megan.

Megan was walking around in her cell.

Megan saw Jeremy.

Jeremy said "Hi Megan."

Megan said "What?"

Jeremy said "I'm working with Ganon."

Megan said "You bastard."

Jeremy left.

Ganon and Kal were looking at the army.

Jeremy said "I'm here."

Ganon said "Look at the army."

Jeremy said "Epic."

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**GANON'S FULL ARMY WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 14**


	14. Chapter 14: Beside the Dying Fire

**LAST TIME ON THE CROSSOVER II**

Gorog was sitting on a rock when Adam and Shane brought Rosie.

Gorog said "Hi Rosie."

Rosie struggled to get free from the handcuffs.

Gorog said "Oh good job. Adam and Shane for getting her handcuffed."

Adam said "It wasn't hard to capture her."

Gorog said "I got another job for you two."

Adam said "What is it?"

Adam then put Rosie on the ground.

Shane duct taped Rosie's wings together so she couldn't fly.

Gorog said "Well I need Megan back as my prisoner, because I think we could get Ganon to kill her."

Adam said "Then why don't we just let her get killed by him on her army?"

Gorog said "Because she'll be tied down here, over her team she'll but free to use her powers."

Adam said "That's true."

Gorog said "Now be gone."

Adam left and Shane stayed.

Shane said "I want watch Rosie here. Because those handcuffs won't hold her forever."

Gorog said "Here some rope, make sure the knots will be tight, because angels can slip out of their bonds."

Rosie said "Master Gorog let me go."

Gorog said "You called me master."

Rosie said "Yes."

Gorog said "Ok."

Gorog took the rope before Shane could tie her up. Gorog also took the handcuffs off and ripped the duct tape off her wings.

Rosie said "Thank you master. I won't fail you."

Gorog said "You better not, because Ganon is here."

Justin, Megan, and Alex were leaving the Dark Castle when Adam showed up.

Megan said "Why are you here?"

Adam said "To capture you."

Adam then ran next to her and pulled out his knife and held it to her throat.

Megan said "Hel-" Adam put his hand over her mouth.

Alex said "Let her go."

Justin said "Yeah she doesn't want to go with you and you know it."

Adam then went through a portal.

Justin said "Fuck we lost her."

Ganon was talking to Kal.

Kal said "You're other troops are ready. Do you want to see them?"

Ganon said "Of course."

Adam brought Megan back.

Gorog said "Hello."

Megan said "Gorog."

Gorog said "Adam take her away."

Rosie came up behind Gorog in her new clothes.

Gorog said "Great you got your new clothes."

Rosie's wings became black.

Adam was tying Megan to a tree.

Someone then came through a portal.

Megan said "Kal."

Kal said "Oh there you Megan."

Gorog said "Oh so it's Ganon's army coming to stop me."

Kal said "Well in a way yes. I'm here because Ganon wants Megan."

Gorog said "Ok. Take her."

Kal said "Thanks."

Kal cut Megan from the tree.

Kal then faded away with Megan.

Adam said "Why did you let him take our prisoner?"

Gorog said "Well we handing her over either way."

Shane said "Just to fuck with Justin and Alex."

Rosie said "Wait who are Justin and Alex?"

Gorog said "Just so dumbass wizards."

Rosie said "Oh."

Adam said "Yeah."

Kal brought Megan back.

Justin and Alex were sitting on the floor.

Justin said "We have to save Megan."

Alex said "With who? I mean Jeremy's dead."

Someone said "No one said I was dead."

Alex said "Jeremy!"

Alex ran to hug him, but then got a shocked look on her face.

Alex was stabbed.

Justin said "What the Hell?"

Jeremy said "Ganon's changed me."

Justin said "Were you working Ganon the whole time?"

Jeremy said "Yes."

Alex said "You asshole."

Jeremy faded away.

Justin said "Damn it."

Jeremy appeared.

Ganon said "Now my army is complete."

Jeremy said "Yes."

Ganon said "Yeah. Jeremy, now we have Megan here, but she is detained. Just like you asked."

Jeremy said "Good."

Ganon said "Great."

Kal said "Look you two the army is prepaired."

Jeremy said "Ok. I'll be there soon. I'm going to check on Megan ok."

Ganon said "Ok."

Jeremy went to check on Megan.

Megan was walking around in her cell.

Megan saw Jeremy.

Jeremy said "Hi Megan."

Megan said "What?"

Jeremy said "I'm working with Ganon."

Megan said "You bastard."

Jeremy left.

Ganon and Kal were looking at the army.

Jeremy said "I'm here."

Ganon said "Look at the army."

Jeremy said "Epic."

**AND NOW CHAPTER 14**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Ganon's Base**

Jeremy said "So Kal this is all the troops you could get?"

Kal said "Well this army is basically all that I could really find."

Ganon said "Well introduce yourselves."

One person said "I'm Sepiroth."

One other person said "I'm Merlin."

Jeremy said "Well this is a surprise. Sepiroth."

Sepiroth said "Don't worry I won't fuck up."

Jeremy said "You better not, because Ganon put me second in command."

Kal said "I thought I was second in command."

Ganon said "Well I've had more contact with Jeremy longer so I trust him."

Kal said "Fuck this."

Kal pulled out his beam sword and went over to Jeremy.

Jeremy pulled out his beam sword and said "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kal turned off his beam sword.

Kal said "Kill me see if I care."

Ganon said "No. Jeremy don't do it."

Jeremy said "Fine." He turned off his beam sword.

**Gorog's Base**

Gorog had finished tying up Rosie.

Rosie said "I thought that I was working with you?"

Gorog said "Well I don't trust you."

Rosie struggled to get her wings free but they were tied tight.

Adam said "Gorog. I don't think it's fair for you to tie up an army member."

Gorog said "Want to take her place?"

Adam said "Never mind."

Gorog said "That's right, because I run things here."

Rosie struggled.

Gorog said "Where's Shane?"

Adam said "He went off to fight Ganon."

Gorog said "What?"

Adam said "He didn't want to disturb you so he left when you started tying Rosie up."

Gorog said "Oh. So when I was tying Rosie up he left."

Rosie said "That's what Adam said." still struggling.

Gorog said "Damn. Well Adam stay here and watch Rosie. I'm going after Shane."

Adam said "Of course."

Rosie said "How about you untie me and and turn your back when I fly away?"

Adam said "No. But I do have a question to ask you."

Rosie said "Ask away."

Adam said "How come back at the Guardian Angel base when me and Shane grabbed you, You didn't try to break our grip?"

Rosie said "I didn't know where you were taking me. So I stayed caim."

Adam said "That would explain it."

Rosie said "Now how about you untie me?"

Adam said "No."

Rosie said "Damn."

**Ganon's Base**

Shane walked up to Ganon.

Ganon pulled out his sword.

Shane pulled out his sword.

Ganon and Shane started to fight.

Ganon then pushed Shane to the ground.

Jeremy walked up and pulled out his beam sword and stabbed Shane.

Jeremy said "You better stay dead bitch."

Gorog showed up but it was too late Shane had died.

Gorog then faded away.

Kal said "Should I go after him?"

Ganon said "No. It's fine."

**Gorog's Base**

Adam started to untie Rosie when Gorog appeared.

Gorog said "You letting her go?"

Adam said "No checking the ropes."

Gorog said "You know that they were tight, because she couldn't break free."

Rosie said "Well actually angels can't really break the ropes, but we can loosen them and sadly these ropes are strong."

Gorog said "Good. Now Adam I need you to get some people on my army, because Shane walked into his own death."

Adam said "Yes."

Adam then faded away.

Rosie said "You getting rid of him, because you want to kill me."

Gorog said "I'm telling him to go get some more troops, because it's true."

Rosie said "Ok."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Chapter 15: Downfall into Darkness

**XEODIS FILMS**

**PRESENTS**

**THE CROSSOVER II**

**CHAPTER 15**

**LAST TIME:**

**Jeremy said "So Kal this is all the troops you could get?"**

**Kal said "Well this army is basically all that I could really find."**

**Ganon said "Well introduce yourselves."**

**One person said "I'm Sepiroth."**

**One other person said "I'm Merlin."**

**Jeremy said "Well this is a surprise. Sepiroth."**

**Sepiroth said "Don't worry I won't fuck up."**

**Jeremy said "You better not, because Ganon put me second in command."**

**Kal said "I thought I was second in command."**

**Ganon said "Well I've had more contact with Jeremy longer so I trust him."**

**Kal said "Fuck this."**

**Kal pulled out his beam sword and went over to Jeremy.**

**Jeremy pulled out his beam sword and said "I won't hesitate to kill you."**

**Kal turned off his beam sword.**

**Kal said "Kill me see if I care."**

**Ganon said "No. Jeremy don't do it."**

**Jeremy said "Fine." He turned off his beam sword.**

**Gorog's Base**

**Gorog had finished tying up Rosie.**

**Rosie said "I thought that I was working with you?"**

**Gorog said "Well I don't trust you."**

**Rosie struggled to get her wings free but they were tied tight.**

**Adam said "Gorog. I don't think it's fair for you to tie up an army member."**

**Gorog said "Want to take her place?"**

**Adam said "Never mind."**

**Gorog said "That's right, because I run things here."**

**Rosie struggled.**

**Gorog said "Where's Shane?"**

**Adam said "He went off to fight Ganon."**

**Gorog said "What?"**

**Adam said "He didn't want to disturb you so he left when you started tying Rosie up."**

**Gorog said "Oh. So when I was tying Rosie up he left."**

**Rosie said "That's what Adam said." still struggling.**

**Gorog said "Damn. Well Adam stay here and watch Rosie. I'm going after Shane."**

**Adam said "Of course."**

**Rosie said "How about you untie me and and turn your back when I fly away?"**

**Adam said "No. But I do have a question to ask you."**

**Rosie said "Ask away."**

**Adam said "How come back at the Guardian Angel base when me and Shane grabbed you, You didn't try to break our grip?"**

**Rosie said "I didn't know where you were taking me. So I stayed caim."**

**Adam said "That would explain it."**

**Rosie said "Now how about you untie me?"**

**Adam said "No."**

**Rosie said "Damn."**

**Ganon's Base**

**Shane walked up to Ganon.**

**Ganon pulled out his sword.**

**Shane pulled out his sword.**

**Ganon and Shane started to fight.**

**Ganon then pushed Shane to the ground.**

**Jeremy walked up and pulled out his beam sword and stabbed Shane.**

**Jeremy said "You better stay dead bitch."**

**Gorog showed up but it was too late Shane had died.**

**Gorog then faded away.**

**Kal said "Should I go after him?"**

**Ganon said "No. It's fine."**

**Gorog's Base**

**Adam started to untie Rosie when Gorog appeared.**

**Gorog said "You letting her go?"**

**Adam said "No checking the ropes."**

**Gorog said "You know that they were tight, because she couldn't break free."**

**Rosie said "Well actually angels can't really break the ropes, but we can loosen them and sadly these ropes are strong."**

**Gorog said "Good. Now Adam I need you to get some people on my army, because Shane walked into his own death."**

**Adam said "Yes."**

**Adam then faded away.**

**Rosie said "You getting rid of him, because you want to kill me."**

**Gorog said "I'm telling him to go get some more troops, because it's true."**

**Rosie said "Ok."**

**AND NOW CHAPTER 15**

Jeremy woke up in bed.

It turns out that he was imaging everything.

But he wondered if he would ever meet up with Alex, Justin, and Megan again.

**TWIST ENDING FOR A CHAPTER?**

**SO BASICALLY EVERYTHING, BESIDES MEGAN GOING MISSING NEVER HAPPENDED.**

**BUT AN EVIL IS OUT THERE.**


	16. Chapter 16: New Quest

Chapter 16

Jeremy was training so that he could find Megan one day.

Jeremy also wondered if his dream meant something.

Merlin said "Jeremy. Tell me you're dream."

Jeremy said "Well. One thing Megan was missing like captured. Gorog was back in power. Justin and Alex found me. Ganon brought back Kal, Adam, and Shane to life to rule with him, and I was working with Ganon. We had Megan hostage. You were working with Ganon."

Merlin said "It seems like that you had the _Corrupted Souls Dream_."

Jeremy said "Merlin what is that?"

Merlin said "Jeremy you're evil powers are developing."

Jeremy said "Merlin, I thought I locked those away in my heart."

Merlin said "Yes, because you're love for Alex locked it up, but now since you're not thinking of her that love is slowly dissolving and that a task which in this case is find Megan. You're thinking of power rather than love."

Jeremy said "I see."

Merlin said "Now Jeremy. I want you to find Justin and Alex, so that they will help you find Megan."

Jeremy said "I might not come back from this mission."

Merlin said "If that happens it was a pleasure training you Jeremy."

Jeremy said "Bye Merlin."

Jeremy went through the dark forest.

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	17. Chapter 17: IMPOSSIBLE MISSION

**XEODIS FILMS**

**PRESENTS**

**THE CROSSOVER II**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Dark Forest**

Jeremy was in the dark forest when he saw someone in black.

Jeremy said "Who are you?"

The person said "I'm one of the chosen to let you know that if you continue you're quest. You will die."

Jeremy said "Who sent you?"

The person said "You will meet them soon."

The person then faded.

Jeremy said "FUCK!"

**Waverly Place**

Alex and Justin were watching TV and the amc show "The Killing" was on.

Alex said "When are they going to find out who killed Rosie Larson?"

Justin said "Alex this is the first season they won't find out until the end of the second season."

Alex said "Damn that's a long time."

Justin said "Whatever."

**Dark Forest**

Jeremy was still in the forest and he saw another person in black.

The person said "Well hello."

Jeremy said "Remove you're hood."

The person said "Not until you get you're army together."

The person faded away.

Jeremy said "Army?"

**MORE PLOT IS DEVELOPING AND I WILL MAKE A CROSSOVER II "MOVIE" IT WILL BE A NORMAL CHAPTER, BUT LONGER EVERY PART. THE MOVIE WILL START SOMETIME AFTER JEREMY GETS HIS ARMY. WHICH THE ARMY WILL START DEVELOPING IN LATER CHAPTERS. THERE IS A LOT STILL GOING ON, BEFORE I START "THE MOVIE".**


	18. Chapter 18: RETURN

**XEODIS FILMS**

**PRESENTS**

**THE CROSSOVER II**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Dark Forest**

Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and called Alex.

**Waverly Place**

Alex's phone was ringing and she saw that the caller id read "Jeremy"

Alex picked it up.

Then Justin and Alex went through the phone.

**Dark Forest**

Jeremy saw Alex and Justin come through the phone.

Alex went up to Jeremy and hugged him.

Justin said "Jeremy what's going on?"

Jeremy said "I need you're help on one final quest."

Alex said "Ok. Hey where's Megan?"

Jeremy said "Megan went missing one day when she went off to train in the forest."

Justin said "Who's been training you two?"

Jeremy said "Merlin."

Justin said "Continue on telling us about this final quest."

Jeremy said "Well anyways. I found two people in black and they told to get an army together, because they must have an army."

Alex said "Who will we get?"

Jeremy said "Well Megan for one thing once we find her."

Alex said "Well that is great, but she's been captured right?"

Jeremy said "Probably."

Justin said "We will help you find her, and we need a new army."

Jeremy said "Yes and we must find people, and I know that Merlin will not help us."

Alex said "Why?"

Jeremy said "Well his table must be protected by him, because if he is gone from the table and enemies show up and destroy it then he will die."

Justin said "Well that would suck if he died when he was fighting by our side."

**MERLIN IS UNABLE TO FIGHT IN THE UPCOMING WAR.**

**OH SHIT I JUST REVEALED THAT THERE WOULD BE A WAR, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU READERS PROBABLY FIGURED DUE TO THE ARMIES DEVELOPING. ALSO I HAVE CHAPTER 19 DONE, AND WELL I'M NOT GOING TO REVEAL WHEN "THE MOVIE" WILL START, AND YES IT WILL BE LIKE A MOVIE.**


	19. Chapter 19: LINK?

Chapter 19

**Merlin's Table**

Merlin was studying a book.

Merlin said "Well there you are."

The person said "Where's Jeremy?"

Merlin said "Well if you want to know you have to reveal you're face."

The person in black removed their hood and it was Link.

Merlin said "Link?"

Link said "I've been undercover working with the Darksiders."

Merlin said "So you are here to join Jeremy's army."

Link said "Yes."

Merlin said "He's in the dark forest."

Link said "Thank You Merlin."

**Dark Forest**

Jeremy, Justin, and Alex were walking in the forest when two people in black jumped in front of them.

Jeremy said "Well the bitches are here."

Someone in black arrived as well.

The new one walked in front of the other two.

The person said "Leave them alone."

The other two left.

The person removed the hood and it was Link.

Jeremy said "Link?"

Link said "Yes. I'm here to join you're army."

Jeremy said "Good."

**Castle**

Two people walked up to a grand chair.

The person in the chair said "So Jeremy couldn't be captured?"

The two people removed their hoods and they were Adam and Shane.

Adam said "Sorry, but at least Megan is locked away."

The person said "Very true."

Shane said "Also one of our own army betrayed us."

The person said "I know it was Link, and at least we have Midna captive along with Megan."

Adam said "We will go train the rest of the army."

The person said "Good."

Shane said "See you later Master Ganon."

**CHAPTER 20 COMING SOON**


	20. Chapter 20: ARMIES

**The Crossover II**

**CHAPTER 20**

Jeremy said "Link. How did you find me?"

Link said "I went to Merlin and he told me that you were garthering an army."

Jeremy said "Well that's fine I guess."

**CASTLE**

Adam and Shane were in the grand hall.

Shane said "Ok our target is Jeremy ok."

The darksiders nodded.

Adam said "Now look I've known Jeremy for a long time and I know that he is capable of creating an army of his own, but I'm not sure if he has anyone yet."

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Merlin was sitting at his table when he saw Jeremy return with Link, Justin, and Alex.

Merlin said "Jeremy what's wrong?"

Jeremy said "Merlin stop bullshitting how long have you known that my dream would become true."

Merlin said "I didn't expect it to become true, except for Gorog and Ganon."

Justin said "Gorog?"

Merlin said "Yes Justin and he is working with the Darksiders with other old enemies and new ones."

Jeremy said "Are we going to die in this war?"

Merlin said "I'm not sure."

Alex said "We need more people."

Merlin said "That's why I found someone that you know."

Juilet appeared.

Justin ran up and hugged her.

Alex said "I thought you died."

Juilet said "I did, but Merlin brought me back."

Jeremy said "Merlin will you fight with us?"

Merlin said "I'm sorry but no."

Jeremy said "I want to make something clear Link."

Link said "What's that?"

Jeremy said "I want you to kill Ganon."

Link said "Agreed."

Merlin said "Now there will be old foes and new ones."

Jeremy said "I get that, now can you reveal them?"

Merlin said "I can't tell who they are, because I don't even know, but brace yourselves."

Juilet said "Merlin, how many people are in Ganon's Army?"

Merlin said "Well they are called Darksiders, and I don't know."

Juilet said "Ok."

Alex said "I wonder who we have to face."

**CASTLE**

Adam said "When you hear you're name please raise you're hand."

Adam said "Bailey." Bailey raised her hand. "Gorog." Gorog raised his hand. "Sepiroth." Sepiroth raised his hand. "Shane." Shane raised his hand. "And finally Kal." Kal raised his hand.

**DARKSIDERS ARE REVEALED. PEOPLE FROM THE FIRST CROSSOVER ON JEREMY'S ARMY: JUST JUILET AS OF RIGHT NOW. ALSO NOT ALL OF THE DARKSIDERS ARE REVEALED. AS MERLIN SAID THAT THE ARMY WILL BE FILLED WITH OLD FOES AND NEW ONES. CHAPTER 21 COMING SOON.**


	21. Chapter 21: GOALS

CHAPTER 21

Merlin said "Oh shit."

Link said "What is it?"

Merlin said "I have to meet up with some old friends. Jeremy stay here, because I want you to make sure that my table won't be destroyed, and also I will bring some people back."

Jeremy said "You got it."

**CASTLE**

Ganon arrived in the grand hall.

Ganon said "Some new people arrived."

Isabella and Mason appeared with Rosie.

Adam said "Cool."

Shane said "Now Jeremy's army will crumble."

Ganon said "I hope so."

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Alex said "I hope that Merlin brings back some people that are useful."

**END OF CHAPTER 21.**

**CHAPTER 22 IS IN WRITING.**


	22. Chapter 22: RENEGADE

Chapter 22

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Jeremy said "This is bullshit, because we are guarding a fucking table."

Juilet said "Jeremy, Merlin went to find people for you're army."

Jeremy said "I know."

Jeremy got and started to develop a black enegry ball in his hands and he threw it at the table.

**CASTLE**

"Ganon." said Adam.

"What Adam?" said Ganon

Adam said "Jeremy destroyed Merlin's table."

Ganon said "Excellent, now Merlin is dead."

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Justin said "Jeremy! You just killed Merlin."

Jeremy said "I don't give a shit."

Alex said "What's up with you?"

Then they all saw black enegry around him.

Jeremy started screaming.

The black enegry faded away.

Link said "Jeremy?"

Jeremy said "What Link?"

Justin said "Jeremy are you still there?"

Jeremy said "Yes asshole."

Justin said "Ok."

Alex ran up to Jeremy and hugged him.

Nothing happened.

Jeremy said "I'm not evil. I just got an upgrade."

Alex was still hugging Jeremy.

Alex let him go after 5 minutes.

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

**MERLIN IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW.**


	23. CHAPTER 23: SCREAM

**THE CROSSOVER II**

**CHAPTER 23**

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Jeremy said "I have to leave."

Alex said "I don't want you to leave."

Jeremy said "It's not safe for you."

Link said "Jeremy, will you return?"

Jeremy said "No. I will not."

Juilet said "Jeremy, what about Megan?"

Jeremy said "I failed."

Jeremy then faded away.

**CASTLE**

Ganon said "Adam go get Megan."

Adam said "Why?"

Ganon said "I want to talk to her."

Adam said "Yes my lord."

Ganon said "Good."

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Alex was crying.

Juilet said "What's wrong?"

Alex said "I finally found Jeremy, now he's gone again."

Juiley hugged Alex.

Then a voice said "You can't face a war without me."

Alex said "Jeremy?"

**END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. DARKNESS RISES PART I

**THE CROSSOVER II**

**CHAPTER 24**

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Jeremy said "Yes."

Juilet said "I thought you weren't coming back."

Jeremy said "I wasn't, but then I faced the facts. I lost Alex before and I wanted to make sure that would be the last time."

Justin said "I'm glad your back."

Jeremy said "Thanks. Now Link why are you being quiet?"

Link said "Dark Link is around."

Jeremy said "Who will kill him?"

Link said "I will kill him. Jeremy you should kill Ganon."

Jeremy said "I will make him suffer."

Link said "Thanks, now I shall go meet up with Dark Link."

Jeremy said "Good luck Link."

Link walked into the forest.

**FOREST**

Link was in the forest when Dark Link came out of nowhere.

Link pulled out his master sword.

Dark Link pulled out his dark sword.

Then Ganon appeared and said "You done your purpose."

Ganon then stabbed and killed Dark Link.

Link said "Ganon?"

Ganon said "Hi Link."

Link said "I know why your here."

Ganon said "Good." He stabbed Link.

Ganon knew that Link died on purpose to protect his friends.

Ganon walked into the forest.

**MERLIN'S TABLE**

Jeremy said "Link is dead."

Juilet and Alex hugged each other when they both cried.

Justin said "Great. Who killed him?"

Someone said "I did."

Jeremy said "Ganon?"

Ganon said "Yes Jeremy, and I brought someone to see your army."

Mason, Isabella, and Rosie appeared.

Justin said "Mason? Isabella? Rosie?"

Alex said "I thought Mason and Isabella were dead."

Ganon said "Nope. After they were defeated six months ago they came to me at my castle in Hyrule, and well they joined right away."

Justin said "Rosie why?"

Rosie said "Well Ganon has been very kind."

Jeremy said "Ganon where is Megan?"

Ganon said "I'm sorry, but she is locked away in the dark relm."

Jeremy said "No."

Ganon said "Yes."

Jeremy pulled out his beam sword.

Ganon said "Ok then."

Rosie, Isabella, and Mason attacked Juilet, Justin, and Alex.

Ganon and Jeremy started to fight.

Isabella vs. Justin

Juilet vs. Mason

Alex vs. Rosie

Ganon vs. Jeremy

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

**CHAPTER 25 WILL START THE FIRST EPIC FIGHT OF THE WAR.**


	25. DARKNESS RISES PART II

**CHAPTER 25**

Juilet vs. Mason:

Juilet was fighting Mason, when she was caught off guard. Juilet was then knocked out by Mason.

Isabella vs. Justin:

Justin saw Isabella use a mirror charm.

Isabella knocked out Justin.

Rosie vs. Alex:

Alex and Rosie were fighting then Mason and Isabella grabbed and held in a strong grip.

Rosie knocked out Alex.

Ganon said "Your team has failed."

Jeremy said "Fuck you."

Ganon punched Jeremy out cold.

Ganon said "Lets take them back to the castle."

**END OF CHAPTER 25. YES IT'S SHORT.**

**JEREMY'S ARMY IS NOW CAPTURED.**


	26. CASTLE OF CAPTIVES

**Chapter 26**

**Ganon's Castle**

Jeremy, Juilet, Justin, and Alex were thrown into cells, to be held captive.

Alex said "Jeremy, can't we escape?"

Jeremy said "We might be able to, but I'm not sure."

Justin said "I finally get reunited with Juilet, only to be captured after the first battle."

Jeremy said "Hold on."

Jeremy generated a black enegry ball and broke his cell door open.

Jeremy unlocked the other cell doors.

Alex hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy said "I have to leave you for a bit, ok."

Justin said "Why?"

Jeremy said "Megan has been locked away in the dark relm."

Juilet said "What if we get captured again when you're not around?"

Jeremy said "I don't know, just go into hiding."

Ganon said "That they will."

Jeremy said "Ganon we are leaving."

Ganon said "Then go."

Jeremy, Juilet, Justin, and Alex teleported away.

Adam was behind Ganon and said "Why did you let them go?"

Ganon said "Jeremy thinks that he can save Megan."

Adam said "What did you do to her?"

Ganon said "Don't tell me that you're starting to care for Jeremy and Megan again."

Adam said "No."

Ganon said "Good, because it would be a shame to take away your powers."

Adam walked away.

**FOREST**

Jeremy, Justin, Juilet, and Alex arrived in the forest.

Jeremy said "I'm leaving now."

Alex said "Please don't go?"

Jeremy said "I have to."

Jeremy then generated a portal and walked through it.

Justin said "I'm going to be in charge."

Juilet said "Thank you Justin."

Justin pulled out his wand and used it on Juilet and Alex to kill them.

Alex and Juilet were on the ground bleeding out.

Justin then teleported away.

**DARK RELM**

Jeremy arrived in the dark relm.

Jeremy said "Now I have to find Megan."

**GANON'S CASTLE**

Justin arrived at Ganon's Castle.

Ganon said "So Justin the plan is complete."

Justin said "Not quite Jeremy is going to find Megan in the dark relm."

Ganon said "That doesn't matter."

Justin said "Why?"

Ganon said "Megan is not in the dark relm she's in the afterlife."

Justin said "Why?"

Ganon said "Well I saw her walking away from Merlin's Table so I grabbed her and killed her."

Justin said "I see."

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

**I recently got Microsoft Word 2007 for Fanfiction.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, and just to let you know.**

**My Babysitter's a Vampire: Blood will return in October 2012.**


	27. MEMORIES

**THE CROSSOVER II:**

**CHAPTER 27**

**Dark Relm**

Jeremy was walking around trying to find Megan, but he couldn't find anyone worth asking for help.

**Forest**

Alex and Juilet woke up and wondered why Justin knocked them out.

Alex said "When I find Justin I will kill him."

A voice said "No you won't."

Juilet said "Merlin?"

Merlin said "Yes."

Alex said "But Jeremy.."

Merlin said "He didn't kill me."

Juilet said "That's good, but what did he do?"

Merlin said "I will tell you."

**CASTLE**

Justin said "Adam, what should we do?"

Adam said "Well tell the others that I'm leaving."

Justin said "Where are you going?"

Adam said "Well for starters I'm leaving."

Justin said "Oh."

Adam then shot himself and died.

**DARK RELM**

Jeremy then saw someone that looked familiar.

Jeremy said "Hello?"

The person said "What do you want?"

Jeremy said "Megan is that you?"

Megan said "Jeremy?"

Jeremy said "Yes."

Megan got up and ran out of the shadows.

Jeremy said "Megan, are you ok?"

Megan said "I'm fine."

Jeremy said "How did you get here?"

Megan said "Let's go to Merlin's Table and I'll tell you and Merlin there ok."

Jeremy said "yes."

Jeremy and Megan left the dark relm.

**Merlin's Table**

Alex, Juilet, and Merlin saw Jeremy and Megan.

Megan said "Alex. Juilet."

Alex and Juilet hugged Megan.

Merlin said "Megan. You're alive."

Alex said "So Merlin."

Jeremy said "That's not Merlin."

Merlin said "I am."

Jeremy said "No your not."

Then Merlin turned into Gorog.

Gorog said "There."

Megan said "So the real Merlin is dead."

Gorog said "That's right."

Jeremy said "Wait Alex where's Justin?"

Gorog said "I'll answer that he's been working with Ganon all this time."

Jeremy said "Why?"

Gorog said "No reason."

Jeremy said "Go back to Ganon."

Gorog said "I am."

Gorog teleported.

Juilet said "So wait that means that when Jeremy blew up Merlin's table Merlin died."

Megan said "Jeremy you what?"

Jeremy said "Megan…"

Megan said "Don't talk to me."

Megan walked off into the woods.

**Oh no! Merlin has been dead. Megan's back. Merlin came back only to find out that it was Gorog. Alex and Juilet are still alive. Adam's dead. Megan is now pissed off at Jeremy, because he killed Merlin. Also what was Merlin going to tell Alex and Juilet. And what was Megan going to tell everyone.**

**Well the fuck knows… Wait I know, but you wait until Chapter 28.**


	28. Chapter 28: New World

**Hello, everyone sorry it's been a long time since my last chapter for this story, but a lot of personal issues went down sometime in August and now, I finally have the chance to write a new chapter. I upgraded to Microsoft 2010 for my stories, and any other documents. Anyways let's get into the all-new chapter of The Crossover II**

**The Crossover II**

**Chapter 28**

**Woods**

Megan was leaning by a tree, when Jeremy came looking for her.

Jeremy said "I'm sorry I killed Merlin, but he tried to keep me from finding you."

Megan said "I forgive you. I'm just glad that I'm out of the dark realm."

Jeremy said "Yeah, but we're not out of darkness yet, we still have to kill our enemies, before it's too late."

Megan said "Alright let's go."

**Merlin's Table**

Megan arrived and said "Look I have to tell you all something."

Alex said "What is it?"

Megan said "When I was captured and locked away in the Dark Realm, I heard Ganon say that he was planning a whole new world."

Alex said "What?"

Juilet said "Gorog tricked Justin into working for them."

Jeremy said "Most likely."

Alex said "Then what the hell do we do now?"

Jeremy said "I'll train you, because I don't plan to live after this."

Megan said "Don't say shit like that."

Jeremy said "But I really don't plan to live after this."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I actually had written out a shorter chapter 28, and that was only about 100 words, this is over 200 words, so I'm glad I got to add more to it. This story will be updated again soon.**


	29. FINAL CHAPTER

**Hello everyone, before I get to the chapter. I want to let you all know now that this is the final chapter. That's why it's long as hell. Please enjoy the final chapter to The Crossover II. It's been a lot of work. Please read the whole chapter through several acts. Enjoy!**

**The Crossover II**

**Chapter 29**

**Written by**

**Jeremy Cadle**

**Act I: Darkness**

_Alex,Jeremy,Justin,and Megan were in the class then Justin started thinking about Juilet then Megan said "Hey Justin you ok?" then Justin said "Yeah I'm just sad on how your not our teacher anymore and we got someone else named ." then Megan said " should be nice anyways I shouldn't have been the teacher since I am 15 but that didn't stop me." then Justin said "Also I'm sad that Juilet is not attending this year." then Megan said "Look I know you lost Max and Juilet but you shouldn't be sad anymore there dead." then Justin said "Wow that made feel so much better not really." then Megan said "I'm sorry think of it this way there are three pieces of pie and two of them get eaten and well there's only one left." then Justin said "I hate pie and that makes me hurt so much still an you know what...leave me alone." then Justin left class then Alex said "What's wrong with him?" then Megan siad "He lost two pieces of pie which he hated." then Alex said "Ok that's not good someone should go help him get over it." then Alex also said "Jeremy." then Jeremy said "What do you want?" then Alex said "Dinner tonight but anyways go help Justin over his two pieces of pie he lost." then Jeremy said "Ok then I will be right back." then Alex siad "Thanks." then Megan said "Why did you send Jeremy when you could've done it?" then Alex siad "Well I didn't want him to hear that I'm going to pull a prank on when she comes even though she's a new teacher." then Megan said "Great don't pull me into it." then Alex siad "Hey Megan can you help me out with it?" then Megan said "Ok."_

_"Justin?" asked Jeremy then Justin said "What Jeremy?" then Jeremy said "Look Alex told me to come help you get over your two pieces of pie you lost." then Justin said "Well I hate Pi." then Jeremy said "I hate math too but we are talking about pie you know like the kind you eat." then Justin said "I know that." then a portal opened and Juilet came out then Juilet said "Justin I'm alive again." then Justin said "How I saw you die again in front of my eyes?" then Juilet said "Well I met up with Angel and Buffy in the afterlife and well they gave me a life stone and I used it and I'm back isn't that cool?" then Justin said "Very cool in fact your in time for school." then Juilet said "Shit I hate school just like how you hate Pie and Pi." then Jeremy said "I'm leaving this love fest." then Justin said "Don't forget about the date with Alex tonight." then Jeremy said "I'm not going to that." then Justin said "You'll break her heart." then Jeremy said "So what Mason did it why can't I?" then Juilet said "Because you mean everything to her I think that's what I heard from Alex." then Jeremy said "Oh well tell her I'm going after Adam and Shane because there not dead yet." then Justin said "Jeremy come back." then Jeremy left then Juilet said "Damn it I wanted those two dead too." then Justin said "What about Alex she'll go looking for him?" then Juilet said "Ok let's go tell her." then Justin said "Yeah you think so?" then Juilet said "I just got back and you're complaining to me." then Justin said "Never mind let's go."_

_Alex and Megan were talking then Justin and Juilet walked in then Justin siad "Megan and Alex Jeremy's going back to New York so he can finsh everything off with Adam and Shane once in for all." then Alex said "So he went back to New York to kill Adam and Shane once and for all when he's dating me and doesn't say nothing to me about it well I can tell it's a lie because he tells me alot of things." then Megan said "Well it doesn't matter because Adam and Jeremy hate each other you know that you saw him attach C4 to him." then Alex said "Ok I'll return in a few." then Alex left then Megan said "Wow this is fucking crazy." then Justin said "We should go soon."_

_Alex arrived in New York then she saw a dark room then a few lights came on then she saw Shane then Shane said "Welcome Alex meet your friends." then Isabella and Mason were revealed then Alex siad "Damn it I arrived in the wrong place." then Shane said "No you didn't this is Adam's house." then Alex said "Yeah right." then Shane snapped his fingers then chains came out of the ground and held Alex down then Mason and Isabella started beating her then she screamed_

_Jeremy returned then Justin said "Alex is with you right?" then Jeremy said "no I only went to my cabin." then Justin said "That means Alex is in New York without anyone there to help her." then Jeremy said "Really that sucks?" then Megan said "Look Jeremy Adam might have her captive." then Jeremy said "Well that is not a shcok really?" then Juilet said "Come on Jeremy she's your girlfriend." then Jeremy said "That doesn't mean I'm risking my life to save her ass again and again over and over agian." then Justin said "Look that is my sister and if she gets killed I'll kill you because I'll know who to blame." then Jeremy said "Fine we'll all go ok." then Justin said "Ok." then Jeremy,Juilet,Justin,and Megan left the class then walked in and said "Time to work shit my class always leaves before I show up fuck my lfe."_

_Jeremy,Juilet,Justin,and Megan arrived in New York then Juilet said "I can sense that Alex is close." then Shane said "Well yes she is." then the lights came on and they saw Alex all bloody and chained up then Justin said "Alex." then Justin,Jeremy,Juilet,and Megan were trapped in a flame circle then Shane said "No no you can't save her yet you have to pick either love or hate between each other then you can save her if you pick love but if you pick hate she will burn to death and this trap was set up by three masterminds Adam,Mason,and Isabella." then Mason,Adam,and Isabella came out then Justin said "Damn it." then Jeremy said "This will be a hard fight." then Shane said "Yes it will now which one Love or Hate." then Justin said "Love." then Jeremy said "Love." then Megan said "Love." then Juilet said "Love." then the flames cleared then Mason and Isabella attacked them then Shane said "Oh yeah you will have to fight to let her live as well." then Megan said "That's fair." then Jeremy used C4 then it went off then when the smoke cleared Adam,Shane,Isabella,and Mason were dead but Jeremy,Justin,Juilet,Megan,and Alex weren't dead because Jeremy protected them with a barrier then Justin siad "I guess this was the end of the war between Love and Hate." then Jeremy said "Yes." then Juilet unchained Alex then Alex said "Thanks." then Alex said "Jeremy look I know our date was tonight but I'm thinking about doing it on another night." then Jeremy said "I don't care." then Jeremy said the spell that got out of New York_

_**Six Months Later**_

_Justin was watching TV then he flipped on fuse and saw that Big Time Rush's Music Siunds Better With U music video was on he called Alex down to watch it._

_Alex came downstairs and said "What Justin?" Justin said "Look Big Time Rush." Alex said "Epic." Alex started crying because of the lyrics part_

_"I used to think that love was something fools because all I knew was heartbreak. Whoa I couldn't help myself let this heart go through Hell there's only so much a heart can take"_

_Alex hit mute. Justin said "Alex. What the-" he looked at Alex's face. Justin said "Oh I'm sorry." Alex said "It's ok. But I miss him." Justin said "Yeah. I miss Megan." Alex said "Really?" Justin said "Yeah I even miss Juilet." Alex leaned on his shoulder and said "Promise me something?" Justin said "What?" Alex said "Promise me we will find them?" Justin got up and said "Alex. You have to face the goddamn facts they are gone."_

_Alex said "I can feel that Jeremy is still alive same with Megan." Justin said "Look. Megan and Jeremy went back home." Alex said "You don't miss them at all." Then Professor Crumbs appeared in the room and said "Hello." Justin said "Professor Crumbs." Professor Crumbs said "Look you two remember how you had your wizard compition." Justin said "Yeah and now we have powers back into half, because Max died." Professor Crumbs said "Max didn't die." then Max appeared and said "Hey guys." Alex said "But you got stabbed." Max said "I know but then Professor Crumbs brought me and trained me."_

_Justin said "Wait Professor Crumbs why are you here?"_

_Professor Crumbs said 'I've got bad news."_

_Alex said "What?"_

_Professor Crumbs said "The Angels of Darkness are active." Justin said "No way but they come every 100 years." Max said "REally?"_

_Profeesor Crumbs said "Yes and this time there is the evil ruler named Gorog and he is so powerfull even more powerfull then me._

_Justin said "Really?" Crumbs said "Yes."_

_Alex said "You need reinforcements." Max said "Yeah I'm pretty sure Jeremy and Megan could help?"_

_Justin said "Crumbs you didn't tell Max that Jeremy and Megan aren't around."_

_Crumbs said "No because I didn't think that Gorog was going to get this powerfull it will take forever to destroy without the help of Merlin The Wizard."_

_Justin said "Oh yes we have to find Merlin." Crumbs said "Go to his roundtable then bring him back to Wiztech so we can talk over the plan."_

_Megan was leaning by a tree, when Jeremy came looking for her._

_Jeremy said "I'm sorry I killed Merlin, but he tried to keep me from finding you."_

_Megan said "I forgive you. I'm just glad that I'm out of the dark realm."_

_Jeremy said "Yeah, but we're not out of darkness yet, we still have to kill our enemies, before it's too late."_

_Megan said "Alright let's go."_

_Megan arrived and said "Look I have to tell you all something."_

_Alex said "What is it?"_

_Megan said "When I was captured and locked away in the Dark Realm, I heard Ganon say that he was planning a whole new world."_

_Alex said "What?"_

_Juilet said "Gorog tricked Justin into working for them."_

_Jeremy said "Most likely."_

_Alex said "Then what the hell do we do now?"_

_Jeremy said "I'll train you, because I don't plan to live after this."_

_Megan said "Don't say shit like that."_

_Jeremy said "But I really don't plan to live after this."_

**PRESENT DAY**

Megan said "Jeremy, why do you want to die?"

Jeremy said "I don't want to die, but I might have no choice."

Alex ran up to Jeremy and hugged him.

Juilet hugged Jeremy, then Megan joined in for the group hug.

Jeremy said "Alright, come on, stop it, we need to train for the battle."

**Act II: Love, Death, War**

Ganon said "Gorog, where are Adam and Shane at?"

Gorog said "They are with Justin."

Ganon said "Good, because this is my last day of life."

Gorog said "How come?"

Ganon said "Jeremy will kill me."

Gorog said "Ok, I'll go inform Adam and Shane."

Ganon said "No."

Gorog said "Why?"

Ganon said "Because, Alex, Megan, and Juilet will kill them."

Gorog said "But Jeremy and Megan are family to Adam."

Ganon said "That won't matter in this new world."

Gorog pulled out his beam sword.

Ganon stabbed Gorog in the chest with his own sword.

Ganon said "So long Gorog."

Gorog then faded away.

Ganon then saw Adam, Shane, and Justin walk into the room.

Adam said "So Gorog is dead."

Ganon said "Yes, because we didn't need him."

Justin said "Good job, because we didn't want him around here."

Shane said "Exactly."

**Woods**

Jeremy, Megan, Alex, and Juilet were walking around in the woods so that they can get to Ganon's castle easier.

Then Megan trigged a string and 500 arrows came flying out and was hitting and stabbed them.

Jeremy, Megan, Alex, and Juilet were on the ground bleeding out.

This was the end of the road for all of them.

Ganon had successfully succeeded at creating his perfect world. Everyone that stood in his way, had died.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter to the final story in The Crossover series. Originally a third and final story was going to be written, but right now. I'm a senior in high school as of (October 20, 2012). I will not make any more long stories like this one. Thank you all for reading my hard work. I promise I will make something else soon, but I don't when that will be. The following lyrics are to the song "So Far Away" by Carole King**

_So far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_Doesn't help to know you're just time away_

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood_

_Holding you again could only do me good_

_Oh, how I wish I could_

_But you're so far away_

_One more song about moving along the highway_

_Can't say much of anything that's new_

_If I could only work this life out my way_

_I'd rather spend it being close to you_

_But you're so far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_Doesn't help to know you're so far away_

_Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely_

_Nothing else to do but close my mind_

_I sure hope the road don't come to own me_

_There's so many dreams I've yet to find_

_But you're so far away_

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_Doesn't help to know you're so far away_

_**THANKS FOR READING.**_

**The Dark Vortex (July 2009)**

**The Crossover (August 2009-September 2010)**

**Moonlight: The After Years (September 2010)**

**Wizards of Waverly Place: The Dark Plan (September-October 2010)**

**The Crossover II (December 2011-October 2012)**

**Big Time Horror (March 2012-June 2012)**


End file.
